


Meet me in The Middle of Christmas

by lovejacques



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Just Married, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejacques/pseuds/lovejacques
Summary: A one-shot about Sue and Sean's first Christmas together as husband and wife. All fluff.





	Meet me in The Middle of Christmas

Sue was so giddy not only because of the two glasses of champagne she had but because this was the first Christmas she and Sean would be spending as husband and wife. At the moment she was standing next to the Heck family Christmas tree (but not too close since she's allergic) listening to Brad ramble on about his most recent fling. It was Christmas eve-eve and the Hecks had invited everyone it seemed, she saw Axl and Lexi chatting in a corner, Brick reading on the sofa next to Cindy who was nursing a shrimp. All the Donahue’s were there, Sue smiled as she thought including herself. Frankie had even invited, Carly, her old best friend, her boss, and pastor Tim Tom.  
“Hey Sue, hey Sue,” Brad said snapping his fingers in front of her distracted face as she shook her head “Are you even listening,” Brad said rolling his eyes. Sue blushed shamefully “Sorry Brad I was just looking at everyone here, mom really went all out this year”. Brad nodded “yeah she did” then he started back in on his story. Sue tried to listen she really did but as she sipped her third glass of champagne her head became a little fuzzy and her eyes shifted over to her amazing husband. She couldn't help it Sean was entertaining all the kids from the neighborhood causing her thoughts to drift to him one day being the father of their children. Her hand floated to her stomach envisioning her swollen belly, he would be a great dad no doubt but she worried about herself. But she quickly blinked and refocused on Brad, “So he said that he really likes me but he just needs to focus on his auditions and if he makes it big he doesn't want to hurt me” Brad finished. “Aww Brad I’m so sorry," said Sue empathically.  
Brad nodded as she side hugged him “It’s okay I’ll find someone else” Sue nodded. Her eyes meeting her beautiful husbands and she chugged the rest of her champagne “I’ll talk to you later” Sue said to Brad floating to Sean's side, “Well hello Suzie Q” he smiled that award-winning smile and Sue felt heat flow into her body she smiled mischievously and grabbed his coat dragging him under the mistletoe, he laughed looking up and she pulled him in for a kiss. He thought she wanted a quick chaste kiss but when Sue wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her hands in his hair it was clear she wanted more. Her tongue darted out to taste his lips which fell open. She explored his mouth and they pulled away both slightly out of breath. “Sue” Sean said his hands gripping Sue tight to him, if they kept this up he would have a hard problem. Sue looked into his eyes searching them “Sean” she said lowly then pulling his head forward and whispering in his ear “Sean I want to give you an early Christmas gift” pulling him tighter her face blushing Sean got her meaning and his face blushed too and he quickly looked around to make sure no one noticed them. “Here Sue? Now?” She nodded deeply and he let out a breath. One hand twirling her hair “I don’t know there are so many people…” She looked up at him her lips red and slightly swollen her cheeks pink and her hair jostled eyes dark with desire “Please Sean… I need you” she said breathily.  
That did it he took her hand and lead them to Sue’s bedroom. The party was still in full swing as he turned and locked the door. Sue pounced on him kissing him deeply as he moaned into her mouth one hand wrapping around her waist the other tangling in her hair. He took control of the kiss and he slowly walked them back to the bed until his knees hit the bed and he fell backward taking Sue with him. She let out a small noise of surprise as she landed on top of him he huffed but chuckled and so did she. It quickly turned into a moan as he kissed her neck sucking lightly, Sue felt Sean hardening beneath her and rubbed herself against him to gain some friction but achieving very little as they were still very clothed. She started lifting the hem of her dress but Sean beat her to it his hands quickly and deftly removing it from her body flinging it somewhere across the room. His eyes and hands roamed over her body twice before he sat up kissing her and his hands nimbly removed her bra. His hand coming forward cupping her breast palming the nipple she moaned. “God you are beautiful,” Sean said into her mouth; she kissed him back as he tweaked her nipples a shudder running through her body “I love you” she painted and he rolled them over. In a flash, he removed Sue’s panties and she was left naked before his eyes. He made a noise in the back of his throat as his head ducked down to lick her nipple “Oh Sean yes” Sue said. He always did this Sue noted, he remained completely clothed until she was naked, but she didn't mind she loved the way he worshiped her body. Her hands fumbling with his vest tugging trying to remove his clothing as quickly as possible; his hands replaced hers making the task appear simple. He hastily sat up Sue following him so their mouths remained locked as he unbuttoned his shirt, once it lay with the other clothes strewn across the floor her hands caressed his bare chest traveling down his firm torso she managed to wrestle his belt off shoving his pants and underwear down. Taking his hard shaft in her hand she stroked him slowly and he groaned leaning his forehead against hers. Desperate to be inside her he leaned them down onto her childhood bed hovering over her he looked down between there bodies, "dang it" he mumbled climbing off of her. Startled Sue sat up worriedly "Sean whats wrong?" as he was rifling through the clothes on the floor his head shot up at her distraught tone. Rushing over to kiss her "nothing honey I just have to get a.. condom," he said Sue let out a sigh of relief "thank goodness, I thought you had changed your mind". He laughed "I will never I promise," he said. "Ah ha! Found it" holding up the foil container from his jean pocket and climbing back into bed. After nestling under the covers he slid the condom on, "So you weren't expecting something like this to happen were you, Mr. Donahue, because that condom looked very strategically placed." Sue said with a wink he smiled a little lopsided and leaned down posting himself over her slowly rubbing himself over her clit causing both to moan. "Actually I carry one everywhere we go Mrs. Donahue," he said through his teeth his smile turning mischievous. "Ohhh" Sue moaned "you should never have told me that". And he slowly entered her releasing a hiss, every time she was always so tight and warm. He found a steady rhythm not too fast and not too slow and Sue was moaning under him louder and louder, he kissed her. "Shhhh honey," he said into her mouth. He went slightly faster feeling his orgasm coming on fast, his hand traveling between their sweaty bodies to her clit. His mouth slamming over hers as she cried out "Sean I love you" as she came convulsing around him becoming unbearably tight.  
He continued for a few more random hard thrust before he stilled panting "I love you, I love you" into her shoulder until he finally collapsed. They lay there both painting, right after they made love Sean would lay on top of her fully not caring about his weight for several glorious minutes and Sue loved it every time. They stayed like that for a few minutes listing to the noise of the party right outside and Sean rolled off of her their chests heaving. Sue turned to face him on her side and kissed his cheek “thank you” she laughed. “Thank you,” he said back she smiled “no I mean thank you for doing this, I know it was out of your comfort zone but it was so good for me! Was it good for you?” Sean rolled his eyes throwing an arm around her “It’s always so good for me and I like that you push me to do things I would never have done before. Keeps me young” he said and Sue laughed. A comfortable silence fell between them and Sue knew what he was going to say before it left his mouth. “We should probably…” Sean started “go back I know,” Sue said finishing his sentence and she rolled over her face buried in his neck. “But I would rather stay here with you” she mumbled into his skin. Sean kissed the top of his wife's head “I know Suzie Q and I promise we can do this all morning on Christmas, but for now, we have to get out there and mingle.” Sue groaned but smiled “Promise,” she said lifting her face to look up at him “Promise,” he said leaning down to kiss her.


End file.
